


근하신년謹賀新年

by YuliaCho



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 듀공님(@dugonism)에게 진작에 드렸어야 했던 듀공로키 연성입니다.
Relationships: Dugong/Loki





	근하신년謹賀新年

**Author's Note:**

> 기다려줘서 고마워요 듀공! 사랑해요 듀공!

온 세상을 둘러싼 아홉 세계의 보석 중에서도 으뜸이라 불리는 아스가르드에는 요즘 들어 전에는 보지 못했던 것들이 바이프로스트를 통해 흘러들어오곤 했다. 사람들은 헤임달이 사라지고나서 무지개다리를 지키는 일을 대신 맡은 바나헤임의 스커지가 제 하라는 일은 하지 않고 한눈을 팔아서 그렇다고 쑥덕였다. 그러나 전능한 오딘은 제 앞에서 다시는 그 반역자의 이름을 입에 올리지 말라고 서릿발같이 - 어쩌면 약간의 두려움마저 비치는 - 말했고, 신민들은 제 입을 잠그고 그 열쇠를 신들의 정원 어드메에 각자 숨겨두었다. 스커지의 손 아래서 밀수입된 물건들은 많았으나, 이따금 그가 처치할 수 없는 곤란한 경우가 있었다. 그리고 오늘이 바로 그러한 날이었다. 

“도대체 너는, 이 녀석을 어디에서 데려온 거야?” 

왕좌에 앉은 오딘은 남아있는 한쪽 눈으로 스커지가 안고 있는 생명체를 유심히 쳐다보았다. 그렇지만 그의 손은 연신 제 옆에 놓인 포도 바구니 안을 들락날락했다. 누가 보기에도 당황한 스커지가 떠듬거리며 입을 열었다. 

“아니 그게, 저는 아주 잠깐 미드가르드에 갔다 오기만 했는데 욘석이 멋대로 타고 들어왔지 뭡니까.” 

“일 하나 믿고 맡길 놈이 없구나, 없어.” 

마치 연극 대사와도 같이, 오딘은 짧게 한숨을 내쉬더니 손을 홰홰 내저었다. 

“인간이 아닌 건 확실하니…. 됐다, 네가 다시 데려다주면 되겠구나.” 

“나는 듀공이오.” 

그 말을 꺼낸 건 다름 아닌 스커지가 제 품 안에 데리고 있던 흰 생명체였다. 화들짝 놀란 스커지가 주춤하자, 저를 듀공이라 소개한 녀석은 밖으로 폴짝 뛰어 마치 마법과도 같이 오딘의 궁전에 가볍게 내려섰다. 그는 이쪽저쪽을 두리번거리더니, 환청을 들은 게 분명하다고 생각하지 않도록 확실하게 말을 꺼내기 시작했다. 

“바로 여기가 아스가르드로군. 음 조금 더 현대적일 줄 알았는데, 케네스 브레너의 영화에 나온 거랑 꼭같이 생겼네.” 

눈앞의 처음 보는 생명체의 예상치 못한 행동에 늙은 몸을 벌떡 일으켰던 오딘은, 무언가를 던지기 직전의 태세를 취하려 했으나 안타깝게도 그의 근처에는 먹다 남은 포도 바구니뿐이었다. 그는 아쉬운 대로 바구니를 위협적으로 들이밀며, 소리쳤다. 

“신성한 나의 궁전에 지느러미로 서 있는 네놈의 정체를 밝혀라!” 

“말했잖소. 나는 지구에 사는 듀공과의 듀공이오. 본디 채식을 하지만 요즘은 고기도 먹소이다.” 

그렇게 말하며 오딘을 쳐다보던 듀공은, 갑자기 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 대꾸했다.

“아무리 봐도 당신은 안소니 홉킨스의 오딘이 아닌데. 그럼 그렇지, 내가 또 시간대를 이상하게 맞춰왔구만. 어디보자…. 갑주가 아니라 목욕 가운을 걸친 오딘이라니, 자네 로키 아녀? 어쩐지 이드리스 엘바가 아니라 대머리 본즈가 입구에 서 있다 했다.” 

그 말에 오딘의 눈이 화등잔만 하게 커졌다. 정확히 말하면, 두 눈 모두가 그랬다. 너무 크게 뜬 나머지 황금 안대가 툭 하니 발밑으로 떨어졌기 때문이었다. 경악해 마지않는 궁인들의 표정을 보고 나서야, 오딘은 제 얼굴을 손으로 더듬으며 말했다. 

“나의 잃어버린 눈이여, 돌아왔구나! 필시 미미르가 다시 돌려준 게 분명하다.”

“…역시 전능한 오딘이시다! 왕 중의 왕을 찬양하라!” 

약간의 시간차를 두고, 스커지가 두 팔을 머리 위로 높이 들고 외쳤다. 그의 반응에 다른 사람들도 머뭇거리며 그를 따라 복창했다. 오딘은 손사래를 치며 계단 앞으로 내려가 듀공에게로 다가갔다. 

“듀공의 아들인 듀공이여, 자네의 말을 들어보니 필히 이 오딘에게 용건이 있는 모양이로군.” 

“아니 그런 건 딱히 없고, 이걸 좀 주려고 온 거요.” 

그러더니 듀공은 도대체 어디에서 꺼낸 것인지 모르겠으나 지느러미로 제 품 안을 뒤져 무언가를 꺼냈다. 그 모습을 보던 오딘은 잠시 고개를 뒤로 빼었으나, 이 작은 바다생물이 - 지느러미가 있다는 거로 유추할 수 있었다 - 그에게 건네려던 게 종이 몇 장이라는 걸 알자 순순히 그것을 받아들었다. 

“내가 해마다 신년엽서에 이 재간둥이를 그렸는데, 곰곰이 생각해보니 정작 본인한텐 보내질 못한 거야. 그래서 직접 주려고 의사 양반 따라 왔지.” 

듀공은 그렇게 말하며 스커지를 슬쩍 쳐다보았다. 도대체 자기가 왜 의사 양반이라고 불려야 되는지 모르겠다는 듯, 스커지는 어리둥절한 모습으로 오딘과 듀공을 번갈아 쳐다보았다. 

오딘은 그림을 한 장씩 넘겨보았다. 저 지느러미로 이런 훌륭한 그림을 그렸다니, 필시 지느러미에 철판이라도 심어둔 모양이라고 그는 생각했다. 그의 생각에도 아랑곳하지 않고, 듀공은 계속해서 말했다. 

“딱 보니깐 토르가 아직 오질 않았나 보네. 형 오면 얼굴 조심하고. 아 맞다, 연극배우 말인데, 오딘 역에는 샘 닐이 찰떡이니까 그한테 연락을 하는 게 좋을 거야.” 

“만약에라도 죽은 로키가 이 아스가르드로 돌아오게 된다면, 내 친애하는 아들에게 그 말을 해주도록 하지. 그리고 벌써 그한테 내 배역을 주기로 얘기가 끝났네.” 

그 말에 듀공은 만족한다는 듯이 고개를 끄덕였다.

손에 든 엽서들을 소중하게 갈무리하며, 오딘은 미소지었다. 

“조만간 초연을 무대에 올릴 텐데, 궁금하지 않은가? 제목은 로키의 비극이라네.” 

“됐네. 마감이 급해서 말이야. 하루빨리 지구로 돌아가야 해. 그리고 그 연극은 이미 보았고. 자 나를 따라 다시 바이프로스트로 돌아갑세, 에오메르여.” 

“아니 에오메르는 또 대체 누구야?” 

도저히 설명할 수 없는 방법으로, 듀공은 늠름하게 그리고 미련 없이 제가 들어온 궁전의 입구를 향해 돌아나갔다. 그와 그를 허둥지둥 뒤따라가는 스커지의 뒷모습을 보면서, 제 원래 얼굴로 되돌아온 로키는 아스가르드 도서관에 있던 미드가르드 백과사전을 필히 뒤져봐야겠노라고 생각했다.


End file.
